Hombre con Hombre, Mujer con Mujer
by Reira26
Summary: Después de encontrar a Takane y Ayano en plena acción, y de que Haruka le propusiera una relación yaoi, Shintaro salió corriendo gaymente, no quería saber nada de hombre con hombre, mujer con mujer. One-shot medio yaoi, medio yuri.
1. Chapter 1

Es el segundo one-shot que publico. Quedó un poco... Rarito. Da como miedito :) Ok no. Ojo, esto contiene insinuaciones yuri y yaoi, asi que ya están advertidos, no me vayan a culpar después por sus traumas.

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Jin-sama y Shidu-san, yo solo los uso para mis macabros fines.

**Hombre con Hombre, Mujer con Mujer.**

Llegaron a la base secreta del Mekakushi-san. Kido fue con Mary a la habitación de esta última para dejar y organizar el contenido de las grandes bolsas que cargaban. Todas estaban llenas de lanas, telas, cuentas y cosas para decorar que la albina necesitaba para su trabajo. Cuando todo estuvo en su puesto fueron a la cocina a preparar té. Cuando estuvo, se sentaron en los sofás para conversar. La joven medusa detuvo su historia al escuchar un ruido raro, que la líder no había escuchado. Con el tiempo fueron incrementando, pero eran muy débiles, por lo que solo ella podía captarlo.

Al cabo de unos minutos se puso de pie abruptamente, extrañando a Kido. Tenía el rostro sonrojado hasta las orejas y sus ojos daban vueltas. Miró inquisitivamente el pasillo y con temor se adentró a paso lento en él. Con cuidado de no hacer ruido, caminó hasta la habitación de Seto, desde provenían las voces. La líder se acercó también, preguntándole que le pasaba. Sin embargo ella la silencio con un extraño siseo. Alargó la mano y temblando por el suspenso la puso sobre el pomo de la puerta. Con extrema suavidad la abrió y espió el interior, quedándose en shock y con un pequeño trauma al ver el interior.

Sobre la cama, en una posición extraña, estaban Seto y Kano haciendo _cosas indecentes._ Cuando vieron su cabeza asomándose se cubrieron con las sábanas, intentando engañarla así fuera un poco. La albina tenía una extraña sonrisa, una mezcla de excitación y furia. De su nariz salía un fino hilo de sangre y sus ojos habían perdido cualquier brillo. Ciertamente era una fujoshi, pero Seto era solo de ella… _Solo de ella…_ Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta y Kido estaba totalmente pálida y a punto de desmayarse por lo que vio. Se le acercó y la miró con una expresión terrorífica.

Kido-san…— Había pasado sus bracitos alrededor del cuello de la chica y se empinaba todo lo que podía para que sus rostros estuvieran peligrosamente cerca— ¿Qué tal si nos embarcamos en una relación _yuri_?

La chica de cabello verde cayó al piso, casi inconsciente. Primero Kano y Seto hacían _hard yaoi_ juntos y ahora Mary quería que ambas hicieran _hard yuri._ ¿Con qué clase de personas había estado viviendo hasta ese momento? Ya nada tenía sentido, antes era una mujer y un hombre; ahora era hombre con hombre, mujer con mujer.

Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer :D Ojala les haya gustado. Chaitos~


	2. Chapter 2

Hai~ Nunca, nunca, pensé que podría sacarle continuación a este fumado one-shot. Bueno, no es exactamente una continuación, es más bien una historia paralela parecida a la anterior. Hay una imagen condenadamente parecida a este one-shot, sin embargo no me basé en ella para escribirlo.

Aclaraciones: Me inspiré con el anime, en algún capítulo, en el que Ayano toma las manos de Takane. Allí lo único que pensé fue "¡Yuri!" Esto contiene ligerísimas insinuaciones yuri y yaoi, es en realidad, más comedia y humor; así que no se preocupen. Algo de AyaTaka y leve ShinHaru. Les comento que el lenguaje es muy, muy coloquial.

* * *

**Hombre con Hombre, Mujer con Mujer**

¿Por qué tenía que acompañar a ese enfermizo muchacho a buscar sus pertenencias, las cuales dejó en el aula? Suspiró enojado, él no era el niñero de ese tragón. ¿Dónde estaba la cabeza hueca de Takane? No había tenido noticia de ella desde que la jornada escolar se acabó. ¿Y Ayano? Sabía que estaba por ahí como una idiota buscándolo, a fin de cuentas, no se iría a casa por sí sola.

Se dirigían por el pasillo desierto hasta la última puerta, el salón donde recibían clase los chicos con situaciones especiales. El mayor venía comiendo algunos aperitivos que había comprado antes de informarle que había olvidado su maletín. Realmente ¿Cómo podían ser todos tan idiotas? Estaba irritado y, si fuera por él, estaría en casa navegando en el internet. Llegaron.

Agudizó el oído, le pareció escuchar algo raro. Detuvo a Haruka de abrir la puerta extendiendo el brazo. Miró inquisitivamente la puerta y se inclinó al frente para escuchar mejor. El otro lo veía confundido y sin entender nada de lo que hacía. Shintaro dio un paso hacia adelante y su corazón dio un vuelco; sus mejillas se encendieron en brillante rojo y su corazón se aceleró tanto que podía ser escuchado claramente en el silencio sepulcral.

Alargó la mano, temblando, y tomó la agarradera de la puerta. Almacenó todo el aire que pudo en sus pulmones y deslizó violentamente la puerta para abrirla. En el interior oscuro se distinguían dos figuras femeninas en una posición bastante erótica. Eran Ayano y Takane, quienes los miraban con ojos y boca abiertas, totalmente sorprendidas. Al genio se le desencajó la mandíbula y, ligeramente traumatizado, cerró la puerta lentamente mientras les dejaba un mensaje de palabras lentas y dubitativas: "_Que lo disfruten"._

— ¿Así que eso es yuri?— Comentó de la nada Haruka, quien ya había terminado la comida. Le sonrió inocentemente al genio— Oye Shintaro-kun ¿Y si nosotros hacemos yaoi? Para ser tan cercanos como Takane y Ayano.

El menor cayó de rodillas al piso, sin creer lo que había pasado en menos de un minuto. Primero Takane y Ayano tenía una relación de _Hard yuri,_ y ahora el imbécil de Haruka quería que ambos hicieran _Hard yaoi._ ¿Qué mierda le pasaba al mundo? Salió corriendo gaymente, se encerraría en su habitación de por vida, no quería volver a saber nada de hombre con hombre, mujer con mujer.

* * *

Algo que quisiera decirles, aunque sea irrelevante, es que el título está basado en la respuesta que dio una reina de belleza colombiana a la pregunta "¿Piensa usted que la mujer es el complemento del hombre?" Ella dijo: "Yo creo que el hombre se complementa al hombre. Mujer con mujer, hombre con hombre. Y también mujer a hombre del mismo modo en el sentido contrario." *Llora de la risa* Plz fue muy cómico xD

Gracias a: Mimic Tatori, Ib Tears, Haruka Hagaren, Jisatsu Shojo, Enzo Benitez y a un invitado por leer y comentar esta fumadera.

Saludos~

Reira26.


End file.
